The Latveria Project
by Crimson Jester
Summary: It feels like the world is crushing down upon Deadpool, as he gets swept up in something much bigger than himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

_"When you're confronted with a horrible situation, there're only two reactions that make sense: Laughter and tears. And laughter, after all, is natures anesthetic. Tears hurt too much. My mother had the right idea._

_When I was a kid my Dad used to sneak behind the door. He would knock on it twice. I would be standing on the other side of the door, I would say "Who's there?" He would reply with something along the lines of "Cash." _

_"Cash who?" _

_"Cashew! I always knew you were a nut!"_

_Then he was gone. He just left. The door lying wide open, sun dancing in the house to show me. Just standing. I can still remember what my mom said. _

_"Chin up little guy! When life hands you lemons make another gin and tonic!" _

_Hah. Yeah. Good one. Curtains rolled. Snare drums. Canned laughter from "F.R.I.E.N.D.S."._

_I can still remember when she died. I must've been about fifteen. Ended up hanging with my step-dad. He told me to stop being a little baby. "I'm the baby!" I screamed. "You're the baby!" I said, I grabbed a glass bottle from the glove compartment. "And baby needs his bottle!" I slammed the glass bottle into his mouth over and over again until he couldn't bare it anymore, he tumbled out of the car and fell onto the drive beside the cemetery walls. His teeth and a pool of siliva and teeth fell onto the ground. "Pleash!" He yelled. "Shlop!" He said. Laughter echoed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH, OK, I'LL SHLOP! Ha, ha, oh God." I said. "W-Why are you lapping?!" He said, his head turning to show me his disgusted eye's. _

_"Because it's funny." I replied. _

_Yeah, bastard shipped me off to military school for that stunt. But hey, swings and a-roundabouts, right? Right."_

A man spoke into a camera. A terrorist. "This world is going to witness fury like never before. Heroes won't be able to stop it. This is fate. This is war. This is Thanos, this is Apocalypse. This is Galactus and humans hatred rolled into one. This is not a childish game. This is not some warning of events that will never come; people kicking up dirt for no reason. This is the end of everything you've ever loved. There is no hope left for us... And to prove it..."

Men pulled a screaming feminine figure from the backdrop, her head covered by a sack, she was thrown onto the floor. Her head-sack removed. Her red locks dangled in a mess around her battered and bruised yet still pristine pale face, like porceline covered in blood.

"This is Hope Summers. The savior of the mutant race. The heroes that have saved you so many times in the past, themselves have a savior... Well... No one's doing any saving. Heroes... We're waiting..." He grabbed a gun from his belt, and lifelessly shot the young girl in the head. She squealed and dropped to the floor. A pool of crimson emanating. "Most terrorists threaten bombs but I threaten one thing, Earth. We have the Infinity Gauntlet. We the young boy apocalypse and we have fate on our side. We have already built our army; Apocalypse has finally accepted his fate and you, humans, you will bow to us." The camera shut off. The man talking had seemed to be a normal male with a tattoo upon his forehead of Captain America's shield. He had ten rings on each hands, he was rough and he was shaggy looking in deep green robes.

_A days ago. _

Snow falls on a vast waste-land. It was a white out. Nothing could be seen. She was confused. Lost. She screamed. Her scream shook the Earth itself as it became super-sonic. She whimpered. Not for Warpath but for Deadpool; the one person who had ever truly loved her and she had... Rejected him. Life was in perspective now. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She demanded. She was barking into the snow. She never saw anyone or anything. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth, her super-sonic scream burst his hand which smelt of oil and frustration. She spun to see her purpatrator. Someone she didn't know. But upon seeing him she felt instantly calmer. "... Who are you?" She asked. The mans hand gently healed as blood stained the snow. "My name is not important."

The man was topless. How he could bare to be topless was unthinkable. He had a massive tattoo stretching across his arm and part of his chest. She could not see his face. His hand had now completely healed. "Why am I here?" She whimpered.

"I'm sorry Theresa. I'm so so sorry... But what's the point in the lies. I'm not sorry. I love it."

"Honestly, what are you babbling on about?!" Three claws extended made of pure bone; two from his knuckles and one from his wrist. He pulsed forward and in one quick movement punctured her skin, her blood, in fine droplets dripped upon the ground. His insane eye's glared into her own. "Please, Theresa... Close your eye's." He said. "You do not want me to be your last sight... Heaven might hold it against you." Her limp body dropped to the ground. Crimson snow around her. Her plump red lips lost their colour, and her red hair lay sprewn so perfectly around her head. She coughed. "I-I didn't get to say goodbye..." She said, with her eye's closed tightly.

Cyclops and Beast tracked down her body in the Canadian mountains.

He never ever saw it coming at all. Deadpool had always believed in good old fashioned heroism. Good triumphed over evil. Although he'd been shown otherwise so many times it took this to prove to him that his ideals on heroism was wrong. Nobody had turned up to Siryns funeral. It was just him and one of Theresa's aunts. He wore a suit with his usual costume underneath. It was cold after all. Theresas body was lowered into the hole in the ground. Deadpool just wished it'd worked. But more questions arose. Who done this? But it stemmed deeper than that. Was this Gods way of telling him he had no purpose to be a hero? _"God did not do this. Someone did. Someone with claws."_

"OK big-guy, we ain't detectives. I'm sad enough without you nattering lines spewing from a Nolan Batman movie in my ear, I mean seriously, that whole opening paragraph was just so... Stupid and Wolverine-ish. "Uuuugh my past isn't goood pity me but then don't because I'm best at what I do hur dur. Seriously. Just for five seconds shut the hell up!" Deadpool whispered to himself, the only reason he did not spew into a massive rant was because of his respect for Theresa. _"Woah, sorry..." _Said the voice within his head. There was another voice on top of that one, but he was being quiet for some reason. Probably Deadpool's grieving side. Suddenly Deadpool spotted a man he recognized; Magneto. He stood in full costume. He was with Daken, Wolverine's son, and what seemed to be two characters in an Iron Man suit. _"Random ansaumble of bad guys. Great."_ The Iron Man suits only had the basic design of Iron Man, their eye's were covered, yet as soon as Deadpool was taking it in, the space where the eye's should've been flipped around and blasted the funeral seats with a red-hot laser which felt hotter than the sun.

The suits were destroyer technology replicated from stolen SHIELD technology. Daken ran at Deadpool, Deadpool ripped his shirt off to reveal his red and black costume, he pulled a gun from the thigh holster of his black pants before dropping them too, speeding out of the way of Daken and firing insanely at the man with the strange hair. "It was you! Wasn't it?! You killed Siryn!" Deadpool accused.

"Well, Sherlock Holmes, allow me to show you how." Daken said, his claws out he lunged again at Deadpool. Deadpool dodhed it. He needed his swords. Magneto floated high above the city then strained, Deadpool squinted to watch. Suddenly the SHIELD air-base flickered into sight. Suddenly the structure in mid-air began to slowly move towards the Bronx. "Sweet Jesus in a blender." Deadpool said, distracted enough for Daken to swing in, cutting across Deadpools face. Deadpool slammed his belt buckle. "W-What the fuck?!" Daken exclaimed. "He's probably gone to his appartment. Quickly boys, get to it!" Daken ordered.

Deadpool reappeared within the appartment. He quickly grabbed his swords. Suddenly he heard a massive crashing sound. He glanced outside. The Destroyer-suits lasers were cutting straight through the building like a knife through butter. "SERIOUSLY?! God, this day just can't get much worse." Deadpool grabbed his bondelier which had grenades around all corners, he draped it over his shoulders. He backed up to run out the window when he spotted it, one of the destroyers. The eye's rolled back and the flames blasted into the window, every pain recepter alive with fire as Deadpool came flinging out the window. He launched a pinless grenade, which fell into the Destroyers eye socket before exploding internally. The machine shook before the metal glowed red. Deadpool crashed into a cars roof, glass and a car alarm screaming at him he rolled off of it.

Deadpool would've been selfish to believe this attack was based squarely on him. An Avengers meeting was being held about the terrorist threat connected to the death of Hope Summers. When the ship began screaming Tony Stark instantly suited up in his salvaged and rebuilt Mark 42 armour. He flew out of the ship only to be met swiftly by a blast from a destroyer which threw him across the shore line, he powered forward managing to weave in and out of the destroyers. He sent a laser in return from his palm, blasting into the eye sockets which killed the Destroyer. However where the two had been killed, an army of five flew swiftly around the building on the corner of the street to fight with the already damaged man of Iron.

After the Chitauri invasion the Avengers had faced Peter Parker had been afraid of taking up the mantle of Spider-Man again. It all seemed to big for him, and he had felt like that before the giant Lizard. It was all spinning his mind. But even if so, he had still fought them in Manhattan, and this time he wasn't going to be a coward. As he listened to the police report he grabbed his mask, sliding it on.

Deadpool helped himself up, "Jesus, who wants to exchange insurance details?" Deadpool asked to no one. Iron man slammed down in the space in front of Deadpool. "What've you done?!"

"Don't blame me! Blame Metal-McGee up there! You try to reach him, I'll deal with whatever the hell those things are."

"I don't take orders from scum." Tony said as he flew off. As he did, behind him stood Daken, somehow stealthily sneeking up behind on the Man Of Iron, but he didn't injure him. Deadpool drew his swords. "Ouch, that one has to hurt." Daken said.

Spider-Man swung over the pair, he swung high up, meeting side by side with Iron man who was blasting his palm reactors at the five Destroyers who were wrecking buildings. "WE NEED TO STOP MAGNETO!"

"I DON'T MEAN TO SOUND CYNICAL BUT LOOK AT YOU, YOU'RE MADE OF METAL." Spider-Man shouted back whilst catching another web.

"EXACTLY."

"HOW AM I MEANT TO GET UP THERE?!" Before Tony could answer the web head a laser being uncaringly sprayed from the left caught Iron Man, sending him spinning through the air. Spider-Man webzipped to the building the Destroyer had stood. With the use of the tingling in the base of his spine he dodged the blast, sending an upper-cut. The metal clanged and hurt Peters hand. The metal around his head became red as he geared up to fire, Spider-Man quickly sprayed a web, the Destroyer was slapped in the face by webs, and the body shook before violently exploding, sending shock-waves through Spider-Mans body as he flew over the edge of the building. The plastic covering his eye shattered, his chest ripped and a part of his arm exposed he swung from another web, pulling himself upwards. The SHIELD base was coming horribly close now. It's shadow cast over the beach.

Deadpools sword met with Dakens claws. "We have bigger plans for you Deadpool. It doesn't have to be this way." Daken said. "Look at their struggle." Daken said, as Spiderman grabbed Iron above with Destroyer lasers blasting upwards. "Why do you bother these days Deadpool? There's nothing in the world of heroes for you! No Siryn, no blind Al, nothing."

"THERE IS EVERYTHING!" Deadpool yelled, and swung around. "No wonder your dad abandoned you, you're poison!" Deadpool hissed, Daken dropped a heavy dose of some kind of happiness, trying to relax Deadpool. He was scared. Deadpool's pair of swords connected with his six claws. They were practically nose to nose. "Well, seeing as we're talking about father issues lets talk about yours, huh? Everyone ignores the Reason behind your insanity Deadpool; they assume it was Weapon X" With a quick slice upwards and a "TING" Noise the pair twirled off of each other. "Truth is, Deadpool, you were insane long before that, weren't you?"

"Y'know... I ain't no hulk... But the last guy who got me this mad had his head sent as a birthday present to his first born."

"LOOK AT YOU PRETENDING TO BE GOOD! WHEN YOU'RE SO CLEARLY IN-" Before Daken could finish his sentance this horrible ear-shattering sound echoed through the neighbourhood. "... Speaking of Hulks..." Deadpool said.

"RAAAAWR!" Screamed the green menace as he flew out of the SHIELD base, grabbed Magneto and threw him onto the ground, the air-base, slid downwards, crashing into the two buildings on the edge of the street. The Destroyers were on Hulk like a rash. Magneto, with debris all around him held his head. He had lost his helmet after being thrown. Iron Man was slammed through a building by a Destroyers ray, Spiderman couldn't dodge them much longer, he took a beam right to the chest exposing burnt skin, after rolling along a building top he lay there, limp. "You can Join us Deadpool... With our help... You can rule the world." Daken said.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 I don't want it

"You can Join us Deadpool... With our help... You can rule the world." Daken said. Deadools white pin-prick eye's glared into Daken angry blue eye's. He was trying to calm Deadpool with his euphoria powers but what he failed to understand was Deadpool was already calm. "I don't want it." Deadpool replied, sliding his sword off Dakens bone claws. Deadpool now had the upperhand, he slid his spare katanna out before ramming them home, slicing into Dakens lungs.

Megneto stedied himself. Iron Man blasted across his sky-line, hand repulsers firing at the machines that stormed the Bronx. Magneto clasped a fist and Iron man's left foot-jets compressed around his ankle with a light sparking, he began to zip across the sky with less precision. JARVIS was quick to pin point who had done this, he spun on his back as his rocket launchers raised from his shoulders and fired. He regreted it straight after. Magneto simply held his hand up, the rockets bounced off of an invisible shield.

Deadpool was nowhere to be seen, although high above atop the sky-scrapers roof stood the hulk, Destroyers blasted him with the strength to at least make him pulse back a bit. Dakens claws slid back within their sheath and he whistled. A destroyer picked him up and flew him upwards.

Iron Man weaved through cars being launched at him, but eventually it became too much, he smashed into a car and hurdled to the ground. Magneto calmly walked towards him as he managed to stand, he casually picked his helmet up off the ground.

"_This is not our problem. Don't feel bad."_

"**You need to make up your mind Deadpool, chose. Be the hero. Don't. Either way is a win-win. Now Siryn's not around..."**

"SHUT UP! We cannot think like this!"

"_Big guy, I don't mean to break it too you but we already have... We're going home as we speak and literally just outside hell is breaking lose."_

"Shut up, this just isn't my fight."

"_They killed Siryn!"_

"We don't know that."

"_So?!" _

"Oh my God you're right! This is my chance... To finally get some revenge on the world... For taking her..."

"_OK... I didn't mean for you to go all Bruce Willis. But OK." _

Deadpool walked into his appartment which was still wrecked and was instantly grabbed around the throat and pushed up against the wall inside the house. The door shut on it's own. Staring into his eye's was the scarred and shiny eye's of someone he knew quite well, the hand around his neck was cold and metallic. The hair on his head was as grey as the skies were. "Cable old buddy!"

"Listen to me Wade, and listen to me hard. I know what's going through your mind and you _do not want to go through with this." _

"State your case. You don't own me. You're not my real dad!" Deadpool responded. "I'm sure there's a fan-fic out there somewhere of that... Cable and Deadpool in a cradle. Hey, I rhyme!"

"I'm sure you just talk this much to annoy me.

"_Yup." _

"I need you to listen to me very carefully. The future is in a constant state of flux, yes?"

"Flux-capacitator! Oh my God it all makes sense!"

"Well my future just shifted... The Deathlok unit of this time was killed last week, turned off. This universe is no longer communicating with the future so this flux is becoming harder to predict. I've came back from a future where this happened... This is a fixed point, I should try to meddle as little as possible. Evan the boy apocalypse will Rise, Deadpool, with you as one of his horsemen... The meanest horseman. You laugh and taunt them when they are dying and you do not stop." It was only then that Deadpool noted that Cable was wearing just rags.

"But I have found it, Deadpool. The point in the past where this is allowed to come to fruition... Hope Summers death. You need to ressurect her, you need to take this..." Cable handed Deadpool a sirynge. "What's in this?! HEROIN?! Happy sauce?"

"... It's empty..."

"I don't understand."

"Your blood, Wade. It's the key."

"N-no, you metal head! My healing factor- it doesn't work like that, it fights the cancer whilst co-existing, it-"

"It'll wear off leaving her alive Deadpool! Go! Infiltrate Latveria, that's where her body is. Do it."

Cable let Deadpool down. He took an AK-47 from the umbrella box behind the door. He walked too the hole in the wall. He looked out at the chaos. Hulk destroying everything, throwing cars. Magneto and Iron Man blasting each other. But where was Daken?

"We can't go back, Cable. That's why it's hard to choose. You have to make the right choice... For yourself... I've always chose not to choose... If you don't choose everything remains possible."

"Good people will die, Wade. It's time to choose."

"Whatever, Metal-face." Deadpool said before he launched himself out of the window. A destroyer spotted him falling. It raged towards him, blasting and going crazy. Deadpool shot at it, the AK ripping through the air. Deadpool smashed into the ground, although broken he continued to get up. He ran. That's when he saw them. Daken and Spiderman, Spiderman looking damaged, his hair sticking out of the mask through two cuts, his head visable bleading and his chest burnt. "HULK!" Deadpool yelled. "Your mother's so fat when she walked by the TV I missed three episodes." Punching a destroyer into the distance Hulk paused. He was deep in thought. "Puny red man hurt hulk mother!" He grabbed Deadpool and launched him, luckily towards the fight on the roof. Deadpool did nothing when he rolled upon the roof. "You... Thought about my pruposal?" Deadpool said nothing. He simply raised his gun. And shot Spiderman. He groaned before he tumbled off the roof. Daken smirked. Deadpool smirked back, it was visable through the mask. "We're ready." Daken said.

"I was born ready." Deadpool said. They both launched themselves off the roof. Landing in pain, Magneto, who was torturing Iron man, his mask removed as he lay in a pile of rubble, was alerted it was time to leave. Magneto brought out two little magnetic balls, and stretched them out. Deadpool and Daken stepped on them. The Destroyers followed as they vanished into the sky.


End file.
